


Textual Gratification

by lexus_grey



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexus_grey/pseuds/lexus_grey
Summary: Previously published on my LJ. Catherine gets drunk and flirts with Sara over instant messenger.





	Textual Gratification


    I stared at my computer screen with a frown. Catherine wasn't online. And I had finally decided to instant message her after weeks of chickening out. I chatted with Greg and Nick all the time, but with Catherine, it was different. I had never gotten the impression that Cat would appreciate an IM from me. The boys had all passed their screen names around when Gil had given them out, but the only reason I even knew Cat's was because they all started out with LVCSI and ended with our last names. Didn't have to even be a scientist to figure out that Catherine's was LVCSI_Willows.
    
    Just as I was about to sign off, I saw Catherine pop up in my buddy window. My stomach did a nervous flip and I hesitated with my finger over the mouse button. Then I frowned at myself for being a loser and over-analyzing, and just sent Cat a message.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Hey.
    
    I stared at the screen, my stomach in knots, for what seemed like forever. Okay... Cat was not going to respond. No big deal. Really. Then the screen beeped and I jumped.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: hey yourself
    
    This was a bad idea. Instant messages did not convey tone of voice. How should I take that? Now what should I say?
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: How are you?
    
    Oh, smooth.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: about the same as when you saw me an hour ago leaving the lab
    
    Oh man. Was Catherine amused or annoyed? Making fun or being pissy? My stomach clenched even tighter.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Oh. Am I bothering you?
    
    LVCSI_Willows: not exactly
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: ...
    
    LVCSI_Willows: what
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: How am I 'not exactly' bothering you?
    
    LVCSI_Willows: wouldnt you like to know
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Nice punctuation.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: typing with one hand
    
    What the fuck?
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: What's the other one doing???
    
    LVCSI_Willows: again wouldnt you like to know
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: I'll assume you're using it to eat.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: nope try again it involves something hot and wet
    
    I choked.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Catherine are you drunk?
    
    LVCSI_Willows: you just now figured that out what a good csi
    
    Okay wow. I had a drunk, masturbating (?) Catherine teasing me. Well two could play at that game, and being sober, I had the advantage.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Playing with yourself while talking to a co-worker, Cat? How unprofessional.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: less talk more action sidle
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: You want my action, Willows?
    
    LVCSI_Willows: yeah baby bring it on
    
    I laughed, shaking my head at the screen.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: You'll have to sober up first. Good night.
    
    Before giving Catherine a chance to respond, I signed out of messenger and shut down the computer. Not ten seconds later my cell beeped. I laughed when I read the text from Cat.
    
    tease
    
    There was no way I was going to respond to that. Catherine was drunk. If only the blonde would behave that way sober... oh well, a girl could dream, right?
    
    ***
    
    Catherine knew she had said something stupid over IM to Sara that morning, but she didn't save texts on the computer so she had no idea what it was. It was something, though, because she could swear Sara was avoiding her (more than usual). Oh God. What if she had insulted her? It was entirely possible given her state of intoxication after work this morning.
    
    Finally she gave up trying to figure out what she'd said. She would just message her colleague an apology after shift and be done with it.
    
    ***
    
    The only reason I had avoided Catherine at work was because I wasn't sure whether she would remember our conversation. If she did remember it, then she wasn't as drunk as she seemed, and the fact that I had flirted back (without having been drunk at all) would have been embarrasing. There was an excuse for drunk flirting, but definitely not sober take-advantage-of-drunk-Catherine flirting.
    
    Suddenly my screen beeped from across the room and I padded over to my computer to see a message from Catherine flashing.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: I'm sorry if I offended you yesterday.
    
    I quirked a brow, sitting down to type a response.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Offended me? Not hardly. You gave me an ego boost if anything ;)
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Then why were you avoiding me all shift?
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Because I didn't know if you remembered our conversation.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: I don't. What did I say?
    
    Oh no. She wasn't going to rope me into confessing that one.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Wouldn't you like to know?
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Was it that bad?
    
    Okay, I had to torture her a little, I just had to.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Let's just say you were having a very good time with yourself.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: What's that mean???
    
    I grinned, trying to quell my laughter. Her reaction was perfect.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Your punctuation was atrocious, and you defended yourself by confessing to typing with one hand.
    
    Nothing appeared on the screen for a good thirty seconds, and I started to wonder if she'd walked away from the computer. But finally she answered.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Oh my God. I am so sorry, Sara.
    
    Okay, it was mean, I know, but I liked making her squirm. It was usually the other way around so I felt justified. And it's not like I was lying.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: No apologies necessary, like I said, it was an ego boost if anything. You said you wanted my action.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Oh for fuck's sake. I'm dying here. My face is bright red. If anyone walks by they're going to wonder what the fuck I'm doing.
    
    Holy shit, I was making her blush! This was too fun. I should really stop.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Anyone? You're not at home?
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Well, anyone meaning Lindsey or her best friend.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Just say you were watching porn.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Sara!
    
    Ooh. I liked having her 'yell' my name like that. I didn't say anything back and she sent another message.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Well they're at the neighbor's house making cookies or something, so I can blush for another hour or two, but that's the cutoff!!! Then you have to behave.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Me? I'm not the one who was drunk and playing with myself yesterday morning, admitting it to a colleague over IMs.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Oh God.
    
    Her reaction cracked me up.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: You're making me laugh so hard right now...
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Glad to amuse. You're making my head explode.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: As if you didn't make my head explode yesterday???
    
    Oh shit. Did I just send that?
    
    LVCSI_Willows: O.o
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: What the hell does that mean?
    
    LVCSI_Willows: It means I'm raising an eyebrow! I thought you were all up on the chatting circuit.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Uh... no? What gave you that idea?
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Nick and Greg say they chat with you all the time. Even Warrick sometimes. I wondered why you never messaged me.
    
    My jaw dropped. Was it just me, or did it sound like Catherine had been wanting me to message her?
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: You talk about me with the guys?
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Uh... no.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Bullshit. I am a CSI, remember? You can't just admit to something and then take it back. You wanted me to message you?
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Well, yeah. I guess so. I felt kinda left out, you know?
    
    Holy crap. Seriously.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Awww, Catherine! You could have messaged me too, you know. I didn't think you'd be interested. I would have chatted you up ages ago if I'd known.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Yeah?
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Of course! Hot blonde that types with one hand when she masturbates. Who wouldn't? ;)
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Oh my God. *KABLOW*
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: What is KABLOW?
    
    LVCSI_Willows: That would be the sound of my head exploding. Jesus Christ, Sara, I haven't blushed this much since I was a teenager.
    
    Fuck, this was fun. And if I would let myself admit it, I was getting a little turned on.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Not even when you were shaking it onstage for the first time?
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Sara Sidle!!!
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: What?
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Okay now you made *me* laugh. I did not 'shake it' onstage, I'll have you know. I danced. There's a difference.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Enlighten me.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Only if you're a good tipper ;)
    
    ladjfoijfsd fjlkfjdfjef. The word 'kablow' popped into my head as I felt neurons implode or explode or do something not good all over my brain, which was now filled with images of Catherine dancing naked for me. Okay, what could I say here that wouldn't be too obvious, but wouldn't end the teasing? I wanted to see how far she would go. But I couldn't put myself out there like that, I just couldn't.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Tease.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Who's teasing?
    
    Oh boy.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: You, last time I checked.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: You ever had cybersex, Sara?
    
    What? OhmyGod. I knew that somehow the squeak that left my throat would carry through the modem and she would hear it in the way I typed the word 'what'.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: What?
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Cybersex. You haven't done it with Greg?
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: No! Have you?!
    
    LVCSI_Willows: *laughs* Not with Greg, no.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: With who, then?!
    
    This was a revelation that I had never expected from Catherine. Fuck, though, it was hot. And now I was definitely turned on, no question.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: You don't know them.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: THEM?! This is like a frequent occurrence for you?
    
    LVCSI_Willows: It's fun. You've never even thought about it? Come on Sara... sit back in your computer chair and relax. Put down the damn Forensics Quarterly, unbutton your pants and get comfortable.
    
    No, I would not unbutton my pants, thank you very much.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: How do you know which journal I've been reading?
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Jesus, Sidle, loosen up. *laughs*
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: I'm loose, thanks. What are you doing with those star symbols?
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Wow, you really haven't done this before, have you?
    
    She sounds like she thinks I'm going to participate in this little endeavor. There's no way I could type things like... that... to her. Or to anyone. I'd die and there would be the not good kind of kablow-ing going on.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: The stars are action marks. So if I say *laughs* that means I'm laughing. If I say *sits in your lap* it means I want you to imagine me sitting in your lap.
    
    Choke, wheeze. She was really going to do this to me. And fuck was it making me hot.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Oh.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Try it. Do an action. And remember that I'm sitting in your lap...
    
    Oh for the love of God. Imagining her in my lap was like torture. I could almost feel the weight of her perfect ass settling onto my thighs. Okay, maybe this wouldn't be so hard.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: I don't really know what to do, Catherine.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: You expect me to believe you don't know what to do with a woman in your lap?
    
    lkdjaoifjwe fsjffksadjf... oh hell no. Now I had to rise to the occasion.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Oh it's like that, is it? *pulls your hair*
    
    There we go. Not so b-----
    
    LVCSI_Willows: *moans*
    
    Ohfuckmenow.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Come on Sidle...
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: If you want something from me, you're gonna have to start this game, Catherine. I'm not gonna take the lead.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: *growls* Fine. What are you wearing?
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Huh?
    
    Oooooh. Eloquent. And it's not like I couldn't have deleted it after typing it and typed something more intelligent. No, I had to press 'enter'.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Tell me what you're wearing.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Okay, uh... blue jeans and a black tank top.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Underwear?
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Who doesn't wear underwear??
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Sexy, Sara. What color? Lace, satin, what?
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: This is weird. Okay I'm wearing black satin.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Could you say it any more blandly? Jesus, give me a sexy fucking description of your underwear!
    
    My jaw dropped. What the hell...?! But okay, yeah, I wasn't any less wet. Probably actually more so.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: I'm wearing black satin bikini panties, Catherine... they hug my hips and feel smooth against my skin. How's that?
    
    LVCSI_Willows: *groans* It was perfect until the last two words! Okay forget the action marks. I'm obviously gonna have to get more personal with you and give you detailed descriptions of what exactly I would be doing to you. Because damnit woman I'm gonna get you wet if it kills me.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Uh... you already accomplished that, Cath...
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Really?? Good, because I'm dripping at the thought of making you cum in your pants over there. Or maybe even out of your pants if I'm lucky.
    
    I could not *believe* she was saying all this.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Well you would have to be pretty talented to make me cum without touching me, and there's no way I'm touching myself to this, so good luck.
    
    Why the hell was I discouraging her? I had Catherine Willows wanting to sex me up, so to speak. Cat wanted to do me over IMs. What was my issue? Ohhh, right. Utter and complete humiliation if she was actually just messing around. I couldn't get into this and open myself up to that kind of disappointment. At least if I was sassy about it, Catherine wouldn't know how much I desperately want her.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: I've got my pants undone...
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: No you don't.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Oh yes I do, Sidle... cybersex gets me so hot... the eroticism of the written word knows no bounds. And cybersex with someone as gorgeous and nervous and inhibited as you? Fucking cream-in-my-pants hot.
    
    Oh... my God. My throat went dry. I couldn't respond, my fingers were frozen in place on the keyboard.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: You know I'm not ashamed of my sexual prowess... why should I start now? Sex with words gets me off, I'm not apologizing for that.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Yeah, well, I hardly think that word sex with *me* is gonna get you off, so...
    
    My phone rang. I didn't pick up.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Answer the phone.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Uh-uh.
    
    LVCSI_Willows: Answer the fucking phone!
    
    I carefully flipped my phone open and held it to my ear.
    
    "Don't say anything, just listen," Catherine commanded. Her voice was a little rough around the edges and I could hear her shallow breathing. It just about matched mine. I think she was getting a little more air than me, though. "I'm holding the phone with one hand and my other hand is on my stomach. Type out what you want me to do with it."
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Scratch yourself. For putting me through this.
    
    I heard a faint sound that could have been fingernails scraping over flesh, and Catherine let out a soft, breathy purr into the phone. "What else? Type it out."
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: I don't know.
    
    "Yes you do... my pants are undone, remember? Where do you want me to put my hand, Sara?"
    
    Now her voice had dropped an octave and she sounded very close to frustration. I decided to play on that.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Sounds like you already know where you want me to want it.
    
    "I want you to want it in my pants, Sidle," she breathed, but I could tell she hadn't done it. There was no hitch, or moan, and she had been very vocal thus far. "Where do you want it?"
    
    The arousal in her voice was not a joke. She wasn't playing me like I was afraid she might have been. Time for the last test. Things could still go either way and I didn't want to play this game if we weren't both going to win.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Slip just one fingertip into the waistband of your pants and rub slowly back and forth under the edges.
    
    A brief pause, and then she gasped quietly. "I'm doing it," she told me, her breath hitching. And I had no doubt that she was doing it.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Under your panties too, so you're rubbing your bare skin. Is it soft, Catherine?
    
    She actually fucking whimpered. Catherine Willows whimpered into my ear through the phone line. "Yes, it's soft..."
    
    I was not brave enough to ask the question I wanted to ask, so I subtly hinted toward it. Though how I even got brave enough to suddenly jump into the pool with both feet was anybody's guess, because I sure as hell didn't know.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Slide your hand further into your panties. What do you feel there?
    
    I could not believe I was typing that. There would be kablow-ing happening soon. I knew it.
    
    Catherine groaned, and I could picture her leaning her head back. "Curls," she whispered, almost too quietly for me to hear her. I shivered, biting my lip as I typed back.
    
    LVCSI_Sidle: Play with your curls.
    
    Another whimper, and a soft groan, and murmurs of subtle pleasure reached my ears. "I want to hear your voice, Sara. Talk to me."
    
    I wasn't sure my voice would still work, but I whispered huskily into the receiver. "Are you playing with them?"
    
    "Oh God," she panted, a whine breaking through what sounded like clenched teeth. "Yes, I am. I need more."
    
    My stomach clenched and I moved from the computer chair to the sofa. I was about to have phone sex, or something like it, with Catherine. Suddenly my pants felt very tight. I wiggled open the button and lowered the zipper... just to get comfortable. "More, I can do that," I said hoarsely. "Tug on them a little..."
    
    "I'm pulling, it feels good Sara but I'm throbbing. You're making me so wet I can't stand it. How do you do this to me?"
    
    She was panting, and I was speechless. I had no idea that I apparently had a habit of making her wet and throbbing. Good to know. I was fucking drenched by now myself. Before I could say anything in reply, she spoke again.
    
    "Say it like it's you," she begged. "Say what you're doing to me and I'll do it..."
    
    This had definitely moved past being a game. She was seriously aching for it. I had to give her what she wanted - there was no way I could deny her anything. Not with that pleading voice and what I knew she was doing to herself on the other end of the line. She was touching herself, pretending it was me. I think my head exploded. "I'll try," I offered. I couldn't make any promises. This still felt a little awkward. "I'm..." I paused. "I'm..."
    
    Cat interrupted when I paused a second time. "Please, Sara, put your fingers in me," she pled urgently.
    
    I swear I almost came in my pants at that, and I forced myself to get over the awkwardness and stop over-analyzing for once. "I'm... I'm putting them in you, Cath," I husked, a raspy quality to my entire being, making me sound as though I'd just had a cigarette.
    
    "How?" she gasped, the word underlaced with a whine.
    
    "Slowly... par-parting you first and then pushing inside. Two fingers, Cat, slow and deep."
    
    "Ohhhhhh, God, SARA," she moaned, and I had to assume she was penetrating herself. "I can feel you here, inside me. I've never been this wet. I could fuck your whole hand and not need lube..."
    
    I was starting to squirm. And sweat. "Push harder. I mean, I'm pushing harder, Cat. Stroking my fingers up and down inside you. Brushing my thumb over your-- your clit."
    
    "Ungh," she grunted. "You feel so good..." She paused for a second and I could almost hear the hesitation in the air, but once she spoke again it was gone and she was begging. "Come over, Sara... please..."
    
    "Are you sure, Cat?" I was all hesitation. No matter how badly I wanted to fuck her right now, and at every other moment in time, I was still partly afraid she wasn't as into it as she sounded.
    
    "God yes, please," she pleaded, and I was standing up, buttoning and zipping my pants and grabbing my keys and a jacket without any further thought about saying no. "Stay on the phone with me until you get here? I want to stay wet so you can pound me as soon as you're through the door..."
    
    "Fuck, Catherine," I exhaled sharply, leaving my apartment and taking the stairs down to the ground floor. Wasn't going to wait for the elevator. I was on my way to her house in two minutes.
    
    "That's the idea," she whimpered. "Unghhhhh, I need the real thing..." I had never heard her voice sound that sexy. It was always sexy but my God, it was oozing scandalously lewd intent at the moment.
    
    "Don't make yourself cum," I said, steering through traffic. Okay, I have no idea where that brave statement came from, but once it was out I was glad... her reaction confirmed that she liked what I said.
    
    "I won't," she gasped. "I swear. Hurry up and fucking get here, Sidle... I need you."
    
    Guhhhhhhhhh.
    
    The drive was way too long in my current state of get-the-seat-wet-through-my-pants arousal. Catherine would be cleaning that later.
    
    Finally I pulled into the driveway, and I don't think I have ever been as nervous and jittery as when I walked up to Catherine's front door. Before I even knocked, she answered the door, with her hand down her pants, her blouse open, and her hair a sweaty wreck. My God she was beautiful. "Catherine," I breathed, stepping inside and kicking the door closed behind me as I lifted her up, settling her thighs on my hips, and she wrapped her legs around me, her hand coming out of her pants so she could use both to grip my shoulders. My hands slid around to her ass, squeezing and holding her against me like a vise. I could smell her, and the urge to taste and touch overwhelmed me.
    
    Catherine kissed me like she'd never be able to have sex again - raw, hungry, and full of pure lust. I returned the frenzied kiss in kind, claiming her mouth with my lips, teeth and tongue. I managed to ask where the bedroom was in between bouts of lip-bruising intensity, and Catherine nodded toward a hallway to the right. She felt light in my arms, though to be honest I might not have noticed even if she didn't; I felt like a superhero, invincible and all-powerful at the knowledge that Catherine wanted me. That I had made her flushed and hot and wet just by typing some words and saying some things into the phone.
    
    I found the bedroom and kicked that door closed too, then easily tossed her on the bed and grabbed her knees, pulling her towards where I stood at the edge. When her waist was close enough to reach, I peeled her pants down and she worked them off over her bare feet. They fell onto my boots but I barely noticed. I was concerned with her panties now. They were fucking soaked, I could see it and smell it and feel it with my fingertips, running them between her legs and then grabbing the waistband of the lacy red thong, yanking the expensive garment over her hips, thighs, knees, ankles, letting it fall, not caring where as long as it no longer covered her glistening sex.
    
    Her blouse fell all the way open, her smooth stomach stretched taut with the position she laid in and the strain of her heaving breaths. Her chest rose and fell erratically, her breasts covered by red lace, her nipples like diamonds at the peaks. I had to stare for a minute, committing every single inch of the way she looked, every single inch of her body to memory with burning detail. The sweat in her hair, the glassy, hungry look in her eyes, her slightly parted lips, her flexing biceps as she gripped the sheets in clenched fists, her subtly writhing hips, strong, spread thighs, her pussy on intimate display, waiting for me to bury my fingers inside and play with her swollen clit.
    
    She made a noise, I can't even describe it... almost like a low keening with a shaky whimper thrown in, and I leaned forward, bracing my elbows on either side of her chest, roughly shoving her bra up over her breasts and latching my lips onto one rock-hard nipple.
    
    She arched off the bed, groaning my name, letting go of the sheets to tangle her fingers in my hair, holding my head to her breast with enough force to hurt. I growled, biting at her nipple, raking my teeth over the pebbled nub, and she got the point, loosening her hold until it didn't feel like she'd tear all my hair out. I backed off, switching to her other nipple and using my tongue to lick firm circles around it, bringing one hand up to soothe the first with gentle strokes of my thumb.
    
    My tongue on her breast caused the sexiest sound, and the way her back arched even further off the bed, putting her weight on her head and neck, made her look like she was still in her dancing days. I gently pressed her back down, not wanting her that tense, and drew patterns with my tongue in the valley between her breasts, up over her collarbone to suck on her neck. She was writhing beneath me to the point I gripped her hips and held them still, using my thumbs to stroke her lower belly in a calming motion.
    
    "Jesus Christ Sara, please," she rasped, throwing her head to the side, her hips twitching beneath my hands.
    
    "Cat, relax," I soothed. "I'm gonna get you there, I just want you to remember the journey."
    
    "I already have it memorized," Cat said, her eyes glazed over as she slowly turned to look at me. "I won't forget a single fucking thing."
    
    Her words shocked me and I snapped my eyes to hers, clearly asking a question that my brain couldn't quite form.
    
    "From your smooth, silky hair to your dark, brooding eyes to the muscles in your neck, your amazing smile, soft lips, flawless body, your voice... My God Sara, your voice. Sometimes you drive me crazy just by talking. And your touch... I've already burned it to memory. Soft and hard, gentle and demanding, exciting and calming at the same time. Everything, everything about you, I'll never forget."
    
    Hearing myself described that way nearly sent me to tears. But my primal reaction won out, a flood of liquid heat rushing from deep in my belly to coat my underwear, and probably my pants. I wheezed, staring at her for a good thirty seconds, and then attacked.
    
    I climbed onto the bed, above her on all fours, which quickly turned to three as I picked up a hand and stroked her stomach with it, feeling the convulsive jerk of the muscles beneath my fingertips. She was so on edge. I stopped stroking and flattened my palm against her stomach, pushing down hard enough to make her stop and grunt softly. I held the position until she spoke in a breathless whisper.
    
    "Are you trying to make me wet the bed?"
    
    "You already wet the bed, Cath," I purred, easing up on her and raking my nails teasingly over her belly. She still quivered and twitched under my touch, her hips bucking into thin air, straining for the contact I wasn't giving her. Honestly, I wasn't trying to tease, I was trying to settle her down so she didn't cum as soon as I put my hand between her legs. But I could only hold out for so long, because she arched her back, shooting one hand out to grab my wrist and push it toward her sex, begging me in a tone that set my entire body on fire.
    
    "FUCK me, Sara."
    
    I groaned. I shit you not, she was so fucking wet that it was hard to tell if my fingers were inside her or not. She cried out as soon as my skin came in contact with her slick heat, and if I thought her thighs were spread before, well, Jesus. They were now. And from her it was elegant and sexy, not raunchy like a porn star... she looked so appealing that I almost took my hand away and replaced it with my mouth.
    
    Apparently I was still for too long, because she started begging again, making me shudder and squeeze my thighs together to keep the floodgates closed.
    
    "Please Sara, oh fuck, what do I have to do to get you inside me? Sara please... please!" She jerked her hips, effectively sending three of my fingers sliding into her smooth as silk.
    
    I matched the thrust, which filled her to the hilt, and her strangled scream rocked me backwards on my heels, making me dizzy with lust. The feel of her pussy gripping my fingers was indescribable. They would never feel the same again. Forever stained with her passion, her intensity, her fire. And I hope she would feel forever stained by my firm thrusts in and out of her, bringing her so close to the edge.
    
    She let go of my wrist, I guess she was satisfied that I could do this by myself, and I rewarded her with a quick brush over her clit. I intended it to be fleeting, cursory, lightly stimulating, but evidently even that was too much for her to take and she crashed over the edge, her thighs clamping shut over my hand, back arched off the bed, screaming my name like a fucking pro wrestler and covering me with her sticky sweetness.
    
    Without thinking twice I pulled my fingers out and sucked them clean, then bent forward to kiss Catherine, who appeared to be barely hanging onto consciousness. Holy shit. I had fucked her almost to a blackout. "You still there?" I whispered, letting her taste herself on the tip of my tongue.
    
    She looked up at me, her eyelids fluttering, a coy smile on her face, and repeated the words that had gotten this whole thing rolling. "Not exactly."
    
    Fin
    


End file.
